


A Haunted Mansion

by Exotic_burrito



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_burrito/pseuds/Exotic_burrito
Summary: After a stressful island, the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates dock at a more peaceful island. Rumour around town is that there's a mansion in the woods where you can hear screams and cries.Unfortunately, this island is very pricey and the pirates are broke af so they can either sleep in the mansion or in their ships. I think we all know which Luffy would pick.So Law has to fight off Ghosts and gay thoughts.(Other ships just side relationships)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Shachi (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to Ao3 so bare with me lol.  
> Suggestions and constructive criticism is very welcome, I want to become better at writing. And also not have people start reading and be disappointed that its not very good lol.

The sloshing water against the ship aggravated Law's headache. He rubbed his temples to try and ease it, but yelling from the other ship prevented that. He turned to the Thousand Sunny to see Nami shouting something at him. 

".... Island!" Law put a hand behind his ear and Nami repeated herself. "We're going to dock at the next island!"

Something still made him uneasy about this. He barely had a chance to relax nowadays, but this will hopefully be different. Law's life had become very stressful after allying himself with the Straw Hats and forced to befriend their captain. He was a pain in his ass, but Law didn't want to destroy their alliance anymore. 

Besides, he thought, his eyes landing on Bepo and Chopper communicating across the water, My crew wouldn't be able to handle being split from them. And who knows what kind of bitch-fit Luffy would pull.

Catching himself grinning imagining it, Law frowned. However, he was too slow.

"What's got you so happy?" Shachi teased. 

"Nothing," Law said, slumping, "let's just get this over with."

Penguin and Shachi snickered, but said nothing else. They docked at the island, which seemed to be half a forest of tall, powerful trees. Law internally groaned, knowing Luffy and Zoro are definitely going to explore that later. Both crews wandered down a stone path to a very touristy town. 

Luffy was practically drooling at each food stand. Sanji kept him away, scolding him.

"We don't have that much money left, we're spending it on a decent place to relax." Luffy groaned and began to mope. He pretended not to look at them anymore, but Luffy's round eyes damn near sparkled when he spotted a kebab stand. 

Sighing, Law stomped over to the stand. It was nearly impossible to see him like that, but hopefully this will be enough until dinner. Law bought three - two for Luffy (because one was definitely not going to be enough), one for himself and walked back to the group. He could tell Luffy was trying his hardest not to look at him. It was pretty cute.

Shaking his strange thoughts out of his head, Law handed Luffy his. His gasp drew attention to the both of them, friends and strangers, but Luffy didn't notice. Sanji looked like he was about to kick him for using no manners, but Luffy tugged Law into a bone crushing hug. 

It had been a while since Law had hugged someone last and he was overwhelmed by not knowing what to do. Does he put his arms around him, or would that be too intimate? He opted for awkwardly standing there. Over Luffy's head, Sanji mouthed a thanks and abandoned him.

Luffy let go and finished each kebab in two bites. He didn't race after Sanji like Law expected and stayed by him instead. 

"Aw, captain." Shachi's teasing tone weaseled its way into Law's hearing range. "Do we get any?"

Law pulled out his pocket and made a face of mock sympathy. "No."

Penguin pretended to faint into Shachi's arms like a dramatic actor. "The betrayal! Who knew Law's favourite wasn't even in his own crew?"

"That whole act is the reason you guys aren't my favourite," Law retorted. "Not that I have favourites!"

Penguin said, "I beg to differ." But Law ignored him as Sanji lead them into a tavern.

It was lit up by a fire pit in the middle and was full of the sound of drunken laughter, despite it being pretty early for that. They rested on a couple tables and ordered dinner. Law never had to defend his plate as much as he did when sitting next to Luffy. Law truly wondered how so much food could fit in such a small person.

It was too loud for his liking as well, and too small for them all to have a room with added guests. Luckily, they were only there to ask questions now.

"There's too many of us to stay here, know any cheap places that could fit all of us?" Sanji asked the bartender, while eyeing up the beautiful glassy that walked by.

The bartender counted them all and spoke. "The Swan and the Raven is the cheapest place, or The Drunken Rat if you're feeling brave." All the drunken fellows in hearing range roared with laughter when they heard the name of the second establishment. 

"What do you mean, if we're feeling brave?" Zoro asked, like it was a challenge. Personally, Law didn't want to know. The Swan and the Raven sounded much more relaxing than The Drunken Rat anyway.

"The Drunken Rat," the bartender began what sounded like an urban legend. Everyone but Law was hanging on to every word, "is the cheapest place on the island. However, it's near the forest."

"So? We've slept on the forest floor before, that doesn't bother us." Usopp bragged, even though sleeping on hard dirt doesn't sound like something to brag about to Law.

"There's a mansion in the middle of the forest. You can hear the screams even on the forest outskirts, but no one has ever seen the source."

The bartender went on about all the stories and rumours about the place, each one making Luffy more and more excited. Law tried motioning for him to stop, otherwise he wouldn't get a peaceful night at the other place. He tried motioning to Luffy and how excited he was - attempting to silently say this was a bad thing - but of course the bartender got it the wrong way.

"Young man," he said to Luffy, "do you want to know the directions to get there?" 

Luffy nodded enthusiastically and Law's headache returned. Nami patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wanted to go to The Swan in the Raven too."

"Why can't we split?" Law asked in desperation, knowing all too well Luffy would drag him on his adventures. "Functional adults can go to the nicer place and the others can go to the forest?"

Nami laughed and pointed to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. "And leave those three alone? You know what would happen."

Law pinched the bridge of his nose. He did. Nami patted him on the back and giggled, saying he would have to get used to this. Right now, destroying their alliance didn't sound like such a bad idea. 

Once they reached The Drunken Rat, the sun began to set and they were pleasantly surprised to see that it didn't look as bad as it sounds. The first thing Law noticed was the absence of loud people - aside from those in his party. It was just on the edge of the forest like the man said and colourful flowers sprouted, making a garden. 

Stepping inside, Law was washed by relief as he only saw a few quiet guests. He did feel sorry for them, but at least the noise wouldn't be any louder for him than it usually is. 

Luffy grabbed ahold of Law's arm, startling him. "Wanna come to the forest with me later?"

Before Law could say anything, Nami piped up. "Luffy, why not take someone else?"

Luffy looked between Nami and Law nodding his head. "But I wanna return the favour for buying me food."

Law ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine reading a book or something."

"No, I have to repay you. I don't have anymore money, so this is the only way." 

Leaving him alone was a good way to repay him, but Law wasn't cold enough to say that. As much as he didn't want to admit, he was slightly curious as to what was at the mansion.

"Alright, fine." Luffy beamed up at him. Law looked away in case his cheeks flushed and he spotted Sanji and Zoro arguing with the reception. Nami noticed too and the three of them, because Luffy was still attached to Law's arm, walked over.

"What's the problem?" Asked Nami, looking at her two friends.

"Cheapest place on the island, my ass!" Sanji flailed his limbs, almost hitting Zoro on multiple accounts. Nami asked the woman behind the counter how much it would be to stay for the weekend.

"50,000 berries per person." Her eyes darted to Chopper and Bepo. "And no pets!"

"That's ridiculous!" Nami shouted. "And they aren't pets!"

The woman looked down her crooked nose. It was an absurd price, even for a touristy town. They left The Drunken Rat bitter.

"Why not just sleep in our ships?" Penguin suggested. 

Nami looked as exhausted as Law felt, but he noticed Luffy seemed as chipper as always. 

"No, we came to this place to relax and damnit that's what we're going to do." She stormed off into the forest and Law's heart dropped to his stomach. Luckily, Usopp voiced his thoughts.

"Where are you going? Not to the mansion, there's no way we're staying the night there."

"What if there's ghosts!" Brook's bones began to rattle.

"Brook, you're a skeleton."

"Oh, right."

"Seriously though." Usopp nervously chuckled. "We're not really going to the HAUNTED mansion, are we?"

Nami swiveled on her foot. "You emphasized the wrong word. It's a MANSION. It's bound to have good loot!"

Law pivoted towards his ship, but instead was twirled in a full circle and dragged by the hand. Luffy smiled at him as he used trees to fling himself further. Law clutched his hat and Luffy's hand for dear life. They still followed a dirt path, until they couldn't see anything anymore.

The sun had mostly gone down and the density of the trees blocked out any remaining light. Both of them looked around for the others, but they were well behind. 

"Woops," Luffy laughed so loudly it echoed through the forest. Law didn't have the energy to fight with him or walk all the way back to his ship. Instead, he searched around for the mansion. Squinting his eyes, Law strained to see the outline of it. A light turned on and off ominously, confirming what he thought he saw.

The sound of familiar voices chatting reached them. Law was going to wait for them to catch up, but when he looked around, he couldn't see Luffy. He couldn't see much, but he should at least be able to see the other captain.

Law didn't believe in ghosts that much, but all the stories meant something was going on around here. Supernatural or not, a small panic set in.

"Oi, Straw Hat!" In the dark, something grabbed his hand. Law froze, but the calloused fingers and warmth that came with it reassured him Luffy was safe. Of course he was alright, why was he worried.

He didn't care, and even if he did, Luffy was very capable of wreaking havoc. He didn't care and he shouldn't. They were pirates, awful things happened to them and around them regularly. It's just because he was so small and impressionable.

"Come on." Luffy's mischievous tone eased Law's nerves a little more. "Let's go pick a room before the others."

Law was once again being pulled. Thankfully less violently this time, but pulled nonetheless. They busted into the mansion. It was darker than outside somehow, but a little light caught off a lantern in the corner. 

Law let go of Luffy's hand to look for matches while Luffy explored the rooms on this floor. He came out of each to tell him there were no beds, maybe a sofa but that would be the only furniture good enough to sleep on. Walking over to the window he saw the light in, Law found an extremely light box. 

He pulled out one of the last matches and sparked it. It didn't give much light, but they could spot some things. Like the spiral staircase next to them and the huge wall of books across from the door they came through. 

Law heard footsteps outside. Cautiously, he and Luffy sneaked over to the door. There was barely any noise now, all they heard was breathing. Heavy breathing. Something black peeked through the door. Law would have jumped if he didn't know it was Usopp's hair.

The poor guy was breathing so heavily because he was scared. 

"Relax, it's us." Law said. Usopp did relax and called the others. Law heard Luffy began to run back towards the staircase.

"I'm going to get the best room!" He hollered. Law dashed after him. There was no way he was going to be forced to sleep in some abandoned mansion and not get a comfortable bed. 

Law chased him up the stairs, going into the rooms he didn't until there was one left. They squeezed through he doorway at the same time, jumping on the massive master bed in unison.

"Get off! I called dibs," Luffy growled. This was definitely the master bedroom. Big bed with the head against the back wall, dressers on either side.

"No way! This bed is huge, you won't even cover half of it!" Law said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care." Luffy pushed Law, but he saved himself from falling. They fought on top of the bed, trying to throw the other off. The silk sheets made it hard not to slip.

Luffy pushed and pushed on Law's hands, until swiftly sliding his hands to his stomach and sitting on him. 

"I called dibs," Luffy puffed. The door creaked open slightly, then slammed the rest of the way.

Nami stomped in and Law realized how it would look to her. Luffy straddling his hips and his hands on his chest, while Law's were clenched on his shoulders. 

"Wait it's not-" before he could finish, Nami interrupted him.

"No sex tonight!" Luffy seemed to click. His face was lit aflame with a brilliant blush

Nami dragged him by the waist and Luffy quickly regained his composure. "Damnit Traffy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy ended up being dragged all the way down stairs. Law could hear Nami hush-yelling at him, saying there were no more rooms so he would have to sleep of one of the couches. He turned in his own bed and stretched his arm.

It didn't even reach the other side. He was mad at Luffy because he wouldn't take up enough space, but this bed was definitely made for more than one person. He groaned and planted his face onto the pillow, half hoping it would suffocate him.

Even if they did share a bed, Luffy was without a doubt a blanket hogger. Probably a kicker too. Shachi had complained that Penguin was a kicker and Law had no idea how he could still sleep in the same bed as him. Shachi would make the excuse that he was adorable when he woke up, so it was all worth it.

In his half dozed state, Law let his mind down a path of thinking what Luffy would be like in the morning. A bed head? Sleepy eyes? 

He jolted upright. Was he having a heart attack? No, he was a medical professional, he would know. So why did his chest feel like this? Like it was squeezing in on itself. The strangest part of it was the fact that he wanted to smile.

The panic seemed to help it pass and Law fell onto he bed again. He rid himself of his shirt and shoes, not caring about anything else. Law tried to take as much space as he could so he wouldn't waste it, knowing Luffy would be pissed if Law just curled into a ball.

Falling asleep came easy enough, but he was woken too soon. There was a tapping on his window, which was weird for a second floor. Law peeled an eye open and saw nothing. Thinking nothing of it, he tried and failed to go back to sleep. A tune began to be hummed at the end of his bed. Law sat up and was face to face with a woman in a yellow dress. He didn't recognize her, but she was translucent, so at least she wasn't real.

The woman smiled at him. She didn't seem to pose a threat, but Law was still on his guard. With a little wave, the woman walked towards the wall. Before he could ask her anything, she passed through and into the next room.

Uneasy, Law rested back into bed and once again tried to sleep. He was damn near it too, if it hadn't have been for shouting in the room next to him. Law should have expected it though - it was the room the ghost wandered into.

However, for some reason, the two most aggressive rivals he had ever met were apparently sharing a room. If Law saw a leg or a sword through his wall, he vowed to kill both of them on sight. The yelling died down faster than usual and Law waited for the next thing to disturb his sleep.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Law closed his eyes and welcomed sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't come.

"Oh for fucks sake, now what?!" His eyes, now fully adjusted to the dark, landed on Luffy in the door way. Law would have told him to piss off if Luffy didn't already look so upset. Instead, he mustered the softest voice he could and asked, "What happened?"

Luffy was shaking in the doorway, clutching his hat and fumbling with stray straw bits. Law invited him in for a hug and he took it without hesitation. He stroked his back slowly, letting Luffy get his breathing normal again.

"Just a dream, sorry if I bothered you." He got up, but Law caught him by the wrist.

"You can…" Law wasn't entirely sure if he even wanted this, but it wasn't about him right now. "Stay, if you'd like."

Luffy shuffled into bed next to Law. His eyes danced over his tattoos on his chest and back, making Law a little self conscious. 

"Was it about Ace? Your dream, I mean…"

Luffy hummed, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "It's a little fuzzy now, though. Can't really remember it now."

Law decided not to comment on Luffy's precious mumbling. "That's good, at least. If you want, we can go adventuring tomorrow."

Before Law had time to take back his promise, Luffy let out a sleepy, "Yessss…"

They lay down at the same time. Almost as soon as he hit the pillows, Luffy passed out. Law was more than jealous, but his mind was on other things. He was new to the whole sharing-a-bed thing, but he knew the other definitely wasn't. While Law tried to avoid contact with him, Luffy seemed determined, even in sleep, to be touching somehow.

In the end, Luffy had his arms all the way around Law's waist. With no other comfortable choice, Law gave in and placed his hand on the others upper back and under his own head. He would never admit it, but that night Law got the best sleep he had ever had.

A loud den-den mushi busted Law out of his sleep - thankfully in the morning this time - and without thinking, he swiped it up. 

"Mmm?" Law mumbled into the phone, suddenly aware it wasn't there the night before.

He heard nothing at first. Asking if someone was there, Law got no answer. He was about to hang up when he heard breathing. It was soft at first, but the more Law listened, the faster and louder the breathing got. 

"Usopp i swear-" Law was cut off by screaming from the other end and he didn't recognize the voice. The person or thing on the other end took a deep breath, like it was about to speak or scream again. Before it had the chance to, the line was cut.

"What was that?" Luffy sat up, looking at him with half lidded eyes that almost made Law have another one of those heart attacks.

He shrugged. "Don't know, wrong number I think." 

Luffy yawned and stretched, scratching his back like a monkey. Law decided not to wait for him and went into the fancy ensuite. His half asleep mind tried to comprehend what had happened over the past 24 hours, but after hearing something sizzle on a stove, Law settled for eating instead of thinking.

Going straight down the hall and down the stairs, Law got to see what the mansion really looked like. The walls had giant cracks in them and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, but other than that it was rather nice. The walls were painted pink and when Law descended down the spiral staircase, he saw a giant wall of books across the main entrance. 

A lounge area, where everyone was waking up, was just in front of it. A fireplace was built into the bookshelf, a few framed pictures sitting on it's mantle.

"Um, Law?" Chopper skipped up to him, his little hooves clicking on the marble. "Why is Luffy wearing your shirt?"

Nami spit out her drink laughing, looking between Luffy and Law, who had just remembered he had slept shirtless. 

"How did you not notice?" She managed to ask between cackling.

"I got a weird call this morning, it threw me off," Law grumbled as he yanked his shirt from Luffy. "Why did you put it on?"

Luffy shrugged. "I usually sleep without one too, it's just a habit to pick a shirt off the floor."

"Wait wait wait," Sanji said, walking in and pushing what Law assumed to be breakfast. "Why was Luffy in your room anyway?"

"Just a bad dream." Luffy shouldered it off like it was nothing and the subject was changed. Law was stunned, but figured that Luffy had already told them all about his episodes, considering how close they all were. 

He shook it off too and placed his attention to the frames on the mantle piece. Wiping away the dust, his eyes widened as he recognized the yellow dress. Zoro, who was leaning over his shoulder, gasped loudly.

"It's that ghost from last night." He pointed at her and Sanji rushed over. He kicked at the green haired man.

"She isn't just a ghost." Zoro snatched one of his swords and defended himself. "She's a beautiful woman."

Zoro rolled his eyes. Law stood between them so he could grab their attention. "You guys saw her too?",

"Traffy you saw a ghost and didn't tell me?!" Luffy grabbed Law by the collar and shook him back and forth. "How could you!"

"She didn't do anything interesting," he assured him. Luffy looked to Sanji and Zoro, who both agreed with him.

He let go, but was still pouting. After breakfast, Law remembered the promise he made Luffy in his sleep deprived state. He looked over to the smaller captain, who was listening eagerly to Usopp. Luffy couldn't remember Law's name after he corrected him a million times, he shouldn't remember something like that either.

Catching him staring, Luffy grinned wide. "What should we do today? Adventure in the woods or ghost hunt?"

Usopp made a noise like a sick man. "I actually got a disease."

"Not this bullshit again," Nami mumbled to Zoro. 

"It's called i-cant-adventure-into-creepy-forests-or-hunt-ghosts-or-ill-die!"

Everyone tried their best not to laugh, but when Usopp told them it "serious", they all lost it. He sulked and Nami apologized before making fun of him some more.

The laughter died down when a sudden chill overcame them. At first Law thought it was just him, but seeing everyone else confused he knew they all felt it too. It made them uneasy and reach for their weapons. The heard giggling that sounded like it was from a child. The hairs on Law's neck was spiked up like a cat. 

"Guys, it's not funny anymore," Usopp said, but by the sound of his voice he knew too that it wasn't any of them. There was someone else with them and it sure as hell wasn't human, at least not entirely.

"There." In a quick movement, Robin sprouted arms to catch a boy behind the stairs. They went right through him. The ghost boy poked his tongue out at them and scampered through the wall, out of sight.

Fascination was evident in Luffy, but Law decided that was enough anxiety for today. 

"I would much rather an adventure, if my choice still matters anymore." Law half expected Luffy to turn him down or at least seem disappointed he didn't get to look for ghosts. If anything, Luffy showed even more buzz.

After grabbing some extra stuff from the ships (and dragging a few lesser brave crew mates back to the forest), Law was already regretting his promise. Luffy turned to him and grabbed both of his arms. He turned around so his back was facing him and placed Law's hands on his waist.

His arms stretched out to a high branch and he launched himself in the air. Law had just enough time to let go, making Luffy go even higher. The energetic captain point North East.

"That way!"

Luffy, after landing back on solid ground, linked his arm around Law's and and lead the way. At first, Law was awkward and a little flustered being so close to him. Though, he didn't want to let go. Chopper had once told him about physical affection having a positive effect on the brain or something.

"Hey, Straw Hat." Luffy looked up at him and tightened his arm around his, like Law was going to run away. "Why did you come to me when you had a bad dream?"

Luffy adjusted his hat and looked off into the forest. "Zoro and Sanji were probably fighting, didn't want to disturb them. Nami would have been mad if I woke her up." He listed them off on his fingers. "Franky is really hard to wake up and to be honest, you were the first person I really thought of."

Surprisingly touched, Law turned his head. Unfortunately, he happened to turn to Shachi and Penguin, who both wore shit eating grins. They did some sexual movements, but Law stopped looking when Penguin got behind Shachi.

Luffy leaned into Law. "And because I wanted to sleep in that bed."

The stoic captain huffed and slipped his arm from Luffy. Law slowed down, letting Sanji and Zoro involve their captain in one of their arguments. 

"Luffy has really taken a liking to you." Nami nudged him in the rib.

"He likes everyone."

"That's true," she sighed, "but he really likes you. Don't break his big heart."

They were quiet for a bit. The crunching of leaves and sticks beneath them was strangely satisfying. Law mulled over whether he should talk to Nami about his thoughts he had these past few days. He knew if he didn't tell someone he would probably drive himself insane, if Luffy didn't don't that for him.

"You're captain makes me feel weird." Nami was astounded Law said something so open, but let him continue. "It's like I have an panic attack when I'm around him, but I like it."

Nami's eyebrows pinched. Up front, Luffy and Sanji were in an intense conversation. An unsupervised Zoro started swerving to the left. Before he got too far, Nami smacked him in the right direction. Law sighed and hoped he would have the chance to talk to her later.

They came to a clearing that revealed a stunning lake. An ebony cliff let a calm waterfall trickle down into the lake, which Law presumed was connected to the sea by the stream. The water was clear and undisturbed so they could see the golden sand on the bottom. 

"Was swimming the best idea?" Sanji wondered out loud to Law. "We have so many devil fruit users…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't look too deep. Besides, you have better things to worry about." Law pointed to Zoro, who was had just yanked his shirt off and threw it in a tree. Sanji turned bright pink and tried to avoid looking, but evidently failed. 

Retreating before he got kicked, Law slipped out of his own shirt. He kicked away his shoes and tested the water. It was cool but he would get used to it. He starting with just his legs submerged and Law moved further into the lake once he got warmer. He got to the deepest part and it only went up to chest, which was still a little risky. 

Arms wrapped around Law's neck and then something the size of a backpack jumped on him from behind. Luffy's laugh filled his ears and was oddly infectious. Law found himself half-assing his scolding by smiling. Unsurprisingly, Luffy wasn't listening.

"Who wants to play chicken?!" Luffy challenged. Law tried dropping him, but he wasn't called Monkey for nothing. 

"Don't drag me into your stupid games," Law complained, still attempting to shake him off.

Instead, he only climbed higher until he sat on Law's shoulders. "Oh come on, one game!" 

After much consideration of his pride, Law angrily agreed. "One game! And in shallower water, I'm not drowning because of you."

Luffy laughed again, holding onto Law's scalp when he moved. There were five teams; Law and Luffy, Robin and Nami, Chopper and Usopp, Penguin and Shachi and Zoro and Sanji. The rest hadn't joined them in the pool and watched while talking amongst themselves.

"Ready!" Usopp called from Choppers shoulders, who was using his Kung Fu point.

"Set!" Nami shouted. Robin used her devil fruit to her advantage and held Nami with several pairs of arms.

"Go!" Luffy whooped. Law went straight to his own crew mates, wanting revenge for earlier. Luffy lunged for them with no care for balance. It took a bit for Law to steady them out, but when he did, Luffy managed to tip Shachi off Penguins shoulders.

Poor Usopp and Chopper had been ganged up on and hit the water howling with laughter. Luffy and Nami gave each other a sly grin, letting Law and Robin know they were gunning for Sanji and Zoro.

Obviously, the cook wouldn't dare go for gorgeous faces and went for the captain team. Zoro, however, had other plans. Nami had been teasing them restlessly this trip and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to see her dunked underwater. Their lack of teamwork was their downfall, literally.

"You're going down, cap'!" Nami said, flexing her muscles playfully.

"As if!" Luffy cracked his knuckles and balled his hands into fists, as if he was actually going to fight her.

Robin smiled genuinely at Law. "Good luck."

"Likewise."

And they were off. The two on top wrestled and tickled each other. Robin sprouted extra support, but Law severed them with his Room. She raised an eyebrow. They battled for speed, matching almost perfectly. Yet Law did not expect to have one hand sprout from her chest to push his own.

The splashed into the water. Luckily Law was only knee deep, but Luffy didn't get that luxury apparently. The ripples in the water indicated he fell into the deepest part, and because of his fruit, was probably beginning to drown.

"Luffy!" Law didn't even realize he had used his actual name instead of "straw hat". He began running through the water to where he was. Being able to keep his feet on the bottom, he reached down and grabbed something that resembled an arm.

Lifting Luffy out of the water, he coughed and choked. "Did we win?"

Law almost dropped him. Instead, he sighed and helped him out of the water. "No, we didn't win."

"Want to play another game?"

"Luffy, you promised one game!" Law set him on the bank, but he wasn't sitting for long.

"Alright, alright, see ya later. Thanks for saving me." Luffy smiled and jogged over to Usopp.

To entertain himself, Law walked around the lake. He got near the cliff and saw a hidden cave behind the waterfall.

How cliché, Law thought. He supposed it was a holiday spot for a lot of people, even couples. An image of him and Luffy kissing under the waterfall flashed through his mind. Internally screaming, he decided to have a look despite his better judgement.

It was big enough to fit a dozen people and a few rocks we're flat enough to sit on. The waterfall from inside was even more relaxing and acted as a curtain, hiding the cave almost completely from view. The splashing from outside was barely audible in there. It was tranquil.

"Wow, this place is cool." Law whipped around to see Luffy admiring the rocks on the roof.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you when you came in, you're not exactly small like me." Luffy pretended to act sneaky, but all he did was look ridiculous. He laughed again, making it echo around.

The thought from before crossed Law's mind. He looked to the ceiling, then to the walls, then to the water. Law jumped when Luffy was so close he could have recreated his thought.

Well… he could, couldn't he? Even the thought of contemplating it made Law's head spin. But the urge to do it was unbearably strong. Like it was animal instincts, except he wanted to be soft and tender. He over thought and the urge became too strong to ignore.

Grabbing Luffy by the waist startled him. Law leaned in, lips not even an inch from Luffy's. He decided to let Luffy continue if he wanted (if he could even grasp the concept of romance) or back away if he didn't. It was Law's turn to be startled as Luffy didn't hesitate to close the gap.

His arms came up to Law's neck and Luffy had to stand on tip toes to kiss him properly. Law tried to control his breathing, but a shaky exhale from his nose tickled Luffy enough to erupt a giggle between kisses. Law's tattooed hands cupped his cheeks and he pressed further, making the kiss more intense by the second.

Before he knew it, Law was pressing the other captain against the cave wall. His head hit a protruding rock.

"Sorry," Law sighed. Luffy rubbed his head and gave Law a peck on the lips.

"We should probably head back now. That's why I followed you in the first place."

Anxiety washed over him like a tidal wave. Before he could leave, Law caught his hand. "I… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Intertwining their fingers, Luffy gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, I liked it. You should do it more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone I confused! I accidentally didn't click multi chapter, but it's fixed now. In conclusion, I am a little bit of an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Law's head swirled and spiraled. He liked it? He wanted… more of it? 

He was pulled out of the cave and into the sunlight, but it was nowhere near as warm as Law's chest. And face. The others seemed to be ready to head back to the mansion, laughing and clapping for them.

"I told you Law and Luffy would get together faster than Zoro and Sanji," Usopp mumbled to Franky, taking his bet money. 

Even though Law was happy, he couldn't get over the anxiety. What did this mean? He wasn't sure if Luffy and him were officially together, or if Luffy saw it as a close friendship. 

Regardless of him trying to hide his stress, Luffy seemed to notice. A quick kiss on the nose made him ease a little, accompanied by a few on the cheek. 

Zoro clapped Luffy on the shoulder. "You got yourself a partner, Luffy. Congrats."

"Waahh!" His round eyes somehow got bigger. "Partner, like cowboys."

He gave Law a couple of finger guns. Zoro mouthed the words "my condolences" making Law smile. 

Partners, huh? That didn't sound so bad. If he wanted more kisses, Law was sure as hell going to give it to him.

The way back to the mansion seemed longer than on the way there. It wasn't because of any awkwardness or silence, but literally feeling longer.

"We've passed this rock three times already," Sanji pointed out. Law was noticing the similarities on the path too. 

"Oh no," Nami started, stretching out her shoulders, "I'm not going to be stuck in some paranormal loophole bull shit and be killed in the woods."

She stormed off in a different direction. A moment later she was behind them again. Letting out a cry of anguish, Nami sulked on the ground. 

Sanji knelt before her. "Fear not, oh beautiful Nami, I will find a way."

Zoro grunted a laugh and crossed his arms. The blonde death stared him, cracked his knuckles and walked in the opposite direction of the mansion. As expected, he came back the other way. The swordsman bellowed, nearly falling to the ground because he couldn't control himself.

"Well I don't see you trying anything!"

Zoro shrugged and unsheathed two swords, that he brought to the lake for whatever reason. He took a deep breath. Just before he looked about to swing, his swords dropped from his hands and floated in mid air.

"Hey!" He attempted to snatch them back, but they pulled back like a person was teasing him. "Cut the crap!"

As this was their only lead, everyone followed the swords. Law noticed that they escaping the loop and started to recognize some varied scenery. Soon enough, the old, haunted mansion stood before them and the swords dropped to the ground.

"Got us here."

"You didn't do shit!" Zoro and Sanji launched into another argument. Luffy grabbed onto Law's hand and squeezed it, taking him inside. It was as eerie as ever, sunlight barely lighting it up. 

"Today was… eventful, wasn't it?"

"Mhmm," Luffy hummed, "let's drink tonight. To celebrate."

"You guys celebrate anything. And we don't even have booze," Law said.

The other captain laughed his infectious laugh. "YOU don't have booze. We have the same amount of alcohol as food."

Rubbing his head, Law sighed. "Of course you do. Alright then, a celebration. Not too loud though."

Luffy's eyes could rival glitter the way they sparkled. "Sanji, cook a feast, we're celebrating. Zoro, let's get some booze!"

"Aye, captain," Zoro and Sanji said in unison. Law knew Luffy ignored his request for a humble party, but there was no point trying to stop them.

"Oh, captainnnnnn." Law suddenly wished the floor would engulf him. "When were planning on telling us about your little crush?" He turned to Shachi and Penguin, who were mocking innocence. 

"You've teased me since we started this trip, yet you didn't know?"

Ignoring his question, Shachi asked, "He's so young, don't you know?"

"He's nineteen, not nine," Law grumbled. "Why do you care anyway? I'm a pirate, I do bad things. It's kind of part of my job."

Penguin put a hand on his heart (which Law was very tempted to rip out). "How barbaric!"

"Penguin, I've dismembered countless Marines. We have bounties on our heads."

"Stop pestering him, you gremlins." Nami shooed them away, saving him from endless torture. "We didn't finish our conversation from earlier. About your funny feelings."

They moved to the lounge area where Brook and Robin were having a game of chess. Law caught her up on what happened in the cave and described his confusing feelings towards her captain. Once he had finished, Nami slammed her hands on the table and accidentally disrupted the game of chess. However, that didn't seem to be her top priority.

"Oh my God! You're in love!" Law hushed her and apologized to Robin and Brook, thankful they were the only ones who heard it. After getting Nami to sit back down she asked, "You're a smart man, how did you not figure this out."

Law took sudden interest in the table. And his shoes and then the walls, but that was answer enough. "You've never been in love before?! How?"

"I've never really thought about it. Well, until Sabaody…"

"Since Sabaody?!"

"That's when I met him!" He defended. "It was Marineford when I… uh… you get it."

Putting his head in his hands, Law groaned. Patting his back, Robin moved her queen piece, making Brook chuckle and throw his own bony hands in the air.

"I might not know much about romantic love, but having any kind of love is a blessing. Just know that you're in safe, rubber hands." That made Law feel a little better. "Of course, he has the attention span of a puppy, so I wouldn't hold your breath."

Law leant back on the sofa, his head going over the back rest. "Robin!" Nami exclaimed. "The first part of what she said was true. I mean, he does have the attention span of a puppy, but that doesn't matter. He really likes you and when Luffy really likes someone, he doesn't give them up."

"We're all examples," Brook chimed in. Law eased up some more. It wasn't just them either, he had heard the stories. 

The feast was better than Law expected. It might have been the alcohol, but he actually had fun. No matter how hard Luffy tried, Law wasn't drunk enough to dance on the table though.

As the night grew on, one by one someone would retire to their quarters until the only ones who were left were Law, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Nami. Unlike the others, Law hadn't completely abused the alcohol and managed to stay a little sober. Nami and Zoro were still going strong, but poor Sanji couldn't hold a candle to them.

"Alright, I'm done for the night." Law left a lazy kiss on Luffy's lips and turned in. Leaving the kitchen and making his way upstairs, he turned his head every few steps. The feeling of someone watching him rised the closer he got to his room. "Oh for God's sake, leave me the fuck alone for one night you shitty spirits!"

He opened his door to the woman in the yellow dress. She didn't look the same though. Instead of a peaceful expression, it was twisted and screaming. She pulled at her beautiful, long blonde hair and shrieked even louder until she fell to the ground and disappeared. Law stamped at the floor where she evaporated, shrugged and shut the door. Too tired and drunk to deal with it.

He slipped out of all of his uncomfortable clothes and collapsed into the soft bed. The alcohol helped him go out like a light. It was, expectedly, broken by banging in the hallway. Law was ready to beat the shit out of some ghosts when he realized it was just the drunks coming to bed. One of those drunks was his boyfriend.

Even the thought of being able to call Luffy that did the amazing, horrible clenching in his chest. He heard some sort of incoherent mumbling stumble into the next room, that Law surprisingly recognized as Sanji. Zoro's own intoxicated voice said something to him. By the sounds of it, he was helping him back to his own bed.

Close behind, Luffy jumped on the door. It burst open and he would've fell flat on his face if he hadn't steadied himself on the wall. Sighing, Law sat up and made sure Luffy actually made it to the bed.

"If you throw up on me in my sleep, I'll rip out your heart." He warned.

Luffy laughed, "You've already stolen my heart."

Law could feel redness bubble on his cheeks and neck. "Don't flirt with me, you drunkard." 

"Shhh," Luffy whispered, pressing a finger on Law's lips. "You talk so loud."

He smiled against his finger and pulled Luffy down on the bed. Wrapping an arm around his torso, Law brought him to his chest. They both slept like logs, thanks to each others warmth and the booze. Mostly the booze.

Waking up was always the hard part after a night drinking. Especially when it's to a screaming man and a reindeer jumping into your bed. Choppers hoof went into Law's stomach and Usopp landed straight on top Luffy.

"Th-the ghost lady!" Usopp cried, trying to say something comprehensible but only able to babble.

"That's it! I'm getting rid of these ghosts!" Law shook Chopper off of him and stomped down the hall. "Come out, come out!"

The woman appeared again, looking scared but much more composed than earlier. With her were small children - the boy that Robin almost caught and a little girl. Surprised that it actually worked, Law didn't know what to say. Thankfully, there was a small crowd in the hall.

"Sorry to bother you on this morning, but do you mind telling us how you died? So we can help you?" Nami asked

The kids hid behind what Law guessed was their mother, but the woman put on a brave face. "We were killed by the owner of this place, my husband." Her face twisted into a snarl. "A nasty man."

"So why are you haunting us?" Asked Law.

"We didn't know why you were here, you just barged into our home and made it your own." She kicked sheepishly at the marble. "I guess we were just trying to scare you away."

"I got a question too." Luffy managed to escape from under his doctor and sniper, who were still keeping their distance. "Do ghosts poop?"

"Um..." They all seemed shocked at the question, but the kids laughed. "No…" Luffy was shocked by the answer.

Law put a hand on his mouth before he could say anything more idiotic. "Can we stay one more night? We'll be gone after-"

Luffy's tongue slipped between each of Law's fingers. He retracted them quickly and stared at him. 

The woman in the yellow dress huffed. "You can stay now that we know you won't be staying for long. We won't bother you anymore." 

With a soft poof, they were gone. Law groaned as his hangover sprung on him full force. Luffy, Zoro and Nami seemed fit to fight and he hadn't seen Sanji that morning. 

Everyone began to start the day and Luffy pulled Law aside. "You ok? You look super tired."

"I usually don't drink that much."

He run his hands through Laws hair, pulling him down to kiss. "Go back to bed. I'll bring you a pain killer then you can have a nap."

Law groaned again and wrapped his arms around Luffy, kissing him down to his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "Join me?"

Luffy laughed. "Nah, I'm not tired." 

Slipping away, Law lay back on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the sensation of Luffy's tongue around him. He couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like somewhere other than fingers. Luffy came in to give him his painkiller and a kiss before letting him sleep and slip into a dream.

He was walking through his ship and down a familiar corridor. Law pushed open the door to the captains quarters. Everything was perfect - the dust was gone, the furniture was straight and Luffy lay naked, tied up and blindfolded on the bed. 

Blood shot south. What a sight. Luffy's muscular stomach rose and fell calmly. He wriggled and squirmed in the restraints, a smile spreading across his face.

"Traffyyyy," he whined, bucking his hips up. "I know it's you. I know what you want. Come here."

Law had never moved so fast in his life. His shirt flew off and he kicked off his jeans. Leaning over Luffy, he got an amazing view of him. Law was going to enjoy this.

He placed a hand on his chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers. Luffy arched into his touch as he moved his tattooed further down his body, followed by tender kisses. Law moved his thumb over Luffy's slit, making him hitch his breath. 

His whole body shuddered when Law slowly pumped at his dick. Deciding enough was enough, Law poked a finger inside Luffy's ass. He clenched his legs together at first, but eased up when Law put his other hand back on his dick. He seemed to love his second finger; moaning his name and arching his back even more.

The tent in Law's underwear had gotten bigger by the minute and after a third finger, he figured Luffy must be ready. He leaned down and pecked his neck all the way to his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Luffy jiggled against the restraints. Law didn't want to undo those, but took of his blindfold.

The look in his eyes was absolute lust and desperation. It was all for Law. He took out his fingers and stopped jerking Luffy off. Pressing his tip to his asshole, Law pushed himself inside. Luffy's noises were like blissful music, but before Law could comprehend what it felt like, he woke up.

Of course he did. Looking down at himself, Law groaned but had the decency to go to the bathroom in case someone barged in. Law took care of himself, revisiting the parts of his dreams that didn't fade away. 

How long had it been since he had actually masturbated, let alone had sex? Too long to think about. He washed his hands and got dressed. Stomach growling and mouth watering, Law followed the scent of food into the kitchen.

As soon as Sanji's eyes landed on him, he was gripped by the collar. "You've gotta help me! I've done something stupid!"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down and watch the eggs. Tell me - slowly - what you've done."

Apparently, drunk Sanji had confessed himself to Zoro, which came to a shock to Law because he wasn't prepared at what Sanji had done. He guessed it was probably obvious though.

"Then what happened?" 

"What do you mean? We passed out. He's been avoiding me ever since." He cast longful look into the pan of eggs. "Man I really messed up…"

"Yeah," Law said. "You did. Don't get so pissed next time."

"Wow, gee, thanks."

Law shrugged. "You're the one who asked for my help. The girls are better at this than me."

Sanji let out a long, exaggerated groan. "I forgot about the girls. How am I supposed to tell them?"

"You're gay disaster."

"Hey! I still like girls, thank you very much!" Sanji defended. 

"A bi disaster, then."

Sanji served up plates and plates of food. Law could almost distinguish each person's plate from the others. 

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you," Sanji spat as quietly as he could.

Rolling his eyes, Law said, "Relax. Besides, I think Zoro's into you too, you just scared him a little."

Breakfast was as fast and chaotic as ever. Luffy didn't go near Law's plate, which he thought was the sweetest thing he would get from Luffy. 

Law looked up at the wall of books, intrigued. The ladies had taken some down yesterday so there was a pile at the foot.

"What are you doing today?" He asked Luffy. 

"Usopp and I are gonna go fishing, wanna come?" 

Law thought about his options for a moment. "I think I'll pass and read some books with the girls. But Sanji and Zoro should go hunting for food."

The other men perked up when they heard their names being called. Law couldn't read Zoro's expression, and Sanji looked as if he was going to die on the spot.

However, Luffy's eyes lit up in the way Law couldn't get enough of. "That's a great idea!"

Knowing they wouldn't be able to convince their captain otherwise, they both groaned. Sanji gave Law a pained look and cleaned up everyone's plates. Zoro didn't even look at him when he grabbed his plate. Ouch.

Law decided to walk with Usopp and Luffy to the wharf. He found Usopp was a lot less annoying when they weren't in a serious situation. It was a pleasant walk through the trees, the ships looked to be in one piece too.

"Don't drown," he told him when they arrived. He pointed to Usopp, "and don't let him drown."

He laughed it off but Law knew he knew he was serious. Luffy seemed to forget about the devil fruit defect. After a quick kiss on his lips and a wave to Usopp, Law was off. Hopefully stress-free reading will stop his urges to rip off his boyfriends clothes every time he sees him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this, crazy times. I didn't get much time to edit this so I hope it's ok


	4. Chapter 4

Nami and Law had taken it upon themselves to read up on the diary's of the owners - for completely different reasons. Law was reading them to find out what was keeping the small family of ghosts in this world, while Nami was looking for where the treasure was hidden. 

"Come on, come on, Mama's gotta make some money," she mumbled as she scanned the page. Sipping tea, Robin enjoyed a blue covered novel. 

The three of them had made a decent sized pile, considering they had only been at it for a couple hours. Apparently the old owner was dirt rich and bought half the island for privacy. The trees were planted the same time the mansion was built, but according to the diary entries, they were just sprouts in the last few weeks before they died. One thing Law noticed was that there were no records on how the husband died.

"Hey, hey, look," Nami exclaimed, shoving one book under Law's nose. "Read this."

""He did it again. He neglected us and went straight to the cellar. All I can hear is banging. It never stops. Occasionally there's a yell or the sound of sparks, but nothing else. I'm going insane. Our daughter won't stop calling people on the den den mushi, just to scream at them. I need to get out of here."" 

That was the last diary entry to date. The rest of the page was smudged and barely readable, but he found what he wanted. 

"You'll find directions to the treasure in this book here," Law said, dropping a diary in Nami's lap.

"You didn't tell me?!"

He scampered off down the long hallway, finding a trapdoor in a closet - using directions from one of the pages he read. Assuming it would be pretty dark in there, Law snatched a lantern nearby and kicked open the hatch.

He was right - the light was almost no match for the darkness. Still, from what he could see, it was a mechanics workshop. Most of the stuff could be found on the Thousand Sunny where Franky and Usopp had been playing around. Other things Law couldn't even comprehend what they were for.

The light caught on glass at the end of the room. He moved towards it, finding another lantern on a desk. This man was definitely a hoarder, the desk the messiest of it all. There were old papers, trinkets, coins, wires and even the man's skeleton.

Law shone the light on what was left of the corpse. A creak sounded through the cellar and he jumped.

"Oh good, you have a light." Nami jumped down, dusting herself off. Law was surprised he even got a fright because of everything he'd seen this holiday.

"I thought you were getting treasure?"

Nami skipped across the floor, opened a secret cupboard under the desk and showed him. 

"Ta da! We should probably bring something back for the others too. Usopp would kill me if he knew I didn't bring some of this stuff."

They didn't end up getting many souvenirs, but Law grabbed the papers and coins for himself. He wanted one more thing to give to Luffy. Unfortunately, his boyfriend wasn't exactly easy to steal for. He'd never seen him wear any jewelry and he didn't do much tinkering.

Finally, after searching in the dark for almost a half hour, he found a little fish pin. It was small and beginning to rust, but it was something Law thought he'd like.

While climbing up through the hatch, he heard Luffy's excited squeals and was immediately reminded of his dream. Telling himself he wasn't a teenager anymore, Law shut off those thoughts for now. Luffy was in the main hall with a fish twice the size of him in his arms, Usopp carried baskets of more fish under his own. 

"Traffy, look at this catch!" He jiggled around, hugging the sea creature even tighter. "When Sanji is back he can cook these! It's gonna be great!"

Law had completely forgotten about the cook he pretty much abandoned. He didn't have to ponder long though, as Zoro burst through the doors, dragging Sanji by the hand.

"We didn't catch any food, Luffy. I'll cook your fish at dinner time, I'll talk to you later Law." Sanji spoke so fast it was a miracle he got it all out.

After everyone was able to process that, the two young men carried their fish to the kitchen. Law followed somewhat like a dog, not knowing how to give someone a gift. Normally, when Law gave something to someone it was because they needed it, like medical care or his share of food. He never really "gifted" anything romantically.

Luffy dropped the fat fish on the bench in the freezer, shivering from the cold. He took this chance to jump into Law's sweater with him. Shivering in his arms, Law lifted Luffy so they could walk out of the freezer and the kitchen, resting on the couch. 

"Here," he said, deciding to get this over and done with. "I got this for you. It's not much but-"

"I love it!" Luffy's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He took off his hat and pinned it to the red fabric. Feeling like his face was melting, Law looked everywhere except for at his boyfriend. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Luffy's forehead lay on Law's shoulder as they played with each other's black hair. Playful, soft kisses on cheeks turned to desperate, passion fueled kisses. They grew less tender and more breathtaking, literally. While sitting in his boyfriends lap, Luffy unintentionally rolled his hips, exciting Law more than he'd like to admit.

He broke away from Luffy's mouth and checked to make sure no one else was in the room. Once he was sure, he said, "If you do that again, I'm going to go insane."

"What? This?" Despite what Law had adviced him, Luffy did it again and made sure to roll them extra slow.

Law shuddered. "Yes." His voice broke into a whisper. "That."

Luffy laughed against his lips. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriend and tugging his hair made Law feel like he was about to collapse. He managed to put himself back together for a moment.

"Luffy if you don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to." Luffy's expression softened and he pressed his lips to Law's again. This one was different. It was more like confirmation that Luffy wanted this too. 

They moved fast, taking off the sweater first. Law practically carried him up the stairs, making out so passionately they had to squeeze in gasps. Once they got to the master bedroom, Luffy was thrown onto the bed and the door was kicked closed behind them.

Now that they had slowed down, Law got to see his view. Luffy was panting, lips a little swollen and squirming where he sat. Luffy had the same look as he did in his dream. Law leaned over his boyfriend, kissing his neck as he began to slip him out of his clothing. He still smelled of the sea and tasted of salt from fishing, Law noticed as he started a hickey on sensitive spot. 

Luffy popped Law's jeans button and helped him out of them, still trying to catch his breath as the other captain trailed hickeys all the way down his front. Law gently bit the top of his briefs and slid them down, revealing his erect dick. He licked his lips, not even warning Luffy as he took him inside his mouth.

"Haahnn." Luffy thread his fingers through Law's soft hair, tugging softly. Law hadn't given many blowjobs in his lifetime, but watching his boyfriends reaction he assumed he was rather good at it. Pride surging through him, he began to lick Luffy's tip. His dick began to twitch and he clutched Laws hair more violently.

"Mmm Luffy," Law crooned, taking his mouth off of Luffy - much to his disappointment. "I need to find some stuff. It may be an ancient house, but there's gotta be something around here..."

Half dazed, Luffy managed to huff out, "In the drawer on my side of the bed, there's some lube and condoms in there."

"How do you know that?"

"Shachi and Penguin mentioned it," Luffy whined, bucking his hips up to cold air as Law moved as quick as humanly possible. He was going to give them the worst pounding of their lives once he gave Luffy the best of his life.

Sure enough, there was lube and a box of condoms in the drawer alongside a note: "aw, our prude captain is finally going to get some!"

He screwed up the note and snatched what he needed. Luffy had lay down now, touching himself a little as he waited. He could tell Luffy was in dire need of release - Law was too. His spine trembled when his boyfriend raked his fingers across his tattooed back. He leaned over him, connecting their lips and getting the same electric sensation again. Dousing his fingers in cold lube, Law pressed an index finger to Luffy's hole. 

Luffy bit Law's tongue by surprise and winced, clenching his teeth at the intrusion. His tongue hurt, but Law knew his boyfriend was probably in more discomfort. His licked all the way down his front until his mouth was on his Luffy's dick again.

"Mmmn.. fuck..." Luffy gently thrusted his hips up - careful not to make Law gag - and back down onto his finger. He began to fuck himself on both Law's finger and his tongue. One finger turned to two, and soon turned to three. Luffy was shaking and covering his mouth so he didn't make so much noise, holding on so he didn't cum until the main event.

Law pulled away, making him whimper and sit up on his elbows. Only then did he realize how big Law had gotten under his briefs.

"Holy shit dude, you're packed!"

"I just had a mouth full of your dick and my fingers in your ass. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be calling me dude."

Luffy ignored him and pulled down his underwear, giving him a sloppy lick. He was handed the condom and tugged it over Law's dick. Falling back on the pillows, Luffy placed his legs beside his boyfriend and spread himself while Law lubed his cock.

"You ready?" He asked, seeing Law hesitate. But it wasn't because he didn't want this, it was because he wanted this so much he would consider it unhealthy. Seeing Luffy spread himself so erotically made Law so excited.

"I should be asking you that, but I have a feeling I don't need to." His tip pushed in and Luffy whimpered, though he rocked further down onto it. Understanding that he wanted more, Law gave it to him. Soon he was fully inside and saw how uncomfortable Luffy looked, so he stopped for him to adjust. 

Luffy made it clear when he wanted him to move, eagerly rolling his hips. Lightly, like he was brushing a kitten, Law grazed his thumb over Luffy's scar that was under his eye. He connected their lips and pressed his body against his boyfriend as he began to move. Slowly at first, since Luffy was squeezing him hard. However, the warmth contracting around his cock was too much and they both became impatient.

Luffy swore and let out a lustful scream when Law began speeding up, matching his hips halfway. Wanting to hear more of his partners lewd noises, Law put his still lubed hand on the other captains dick. Syncing up his movements, alongside licks and bites to Luffy's neck, Law took pride in making his boyfriend go ecstatic.

"Oh shiiiit, don't sto- hahh!" Luffy's eyes shut close and his head was thrown back into the pillows. Law thrust hard into what seemed like his sweet spot. His ass clenched around him so much it almost sent Law over the edge. 

Yet, a smirk spread across his face. He mimicked Luffy's hip movements from the couch, forcing a loud gasp from his boyfriend. Black eyes opened, shock and desire obvious in them. 

"W-wait, Traffy - hahnnng - if you do that - ah! - I'm gonna -" before he could even finish his sentence, Law slammed one more time into his favourite spot. Luffy was pushed over the edge and came in Law's hand. The spasm of his ass caused Law to follow, moaning out a swear into the other captains ear. 

He was momentarily disoriented afterwards. It was the best sex he had in years. Finally though, he reeled his mind back and took off the condom, falling beside Luffy. They both lay, huffing for breath and sweaty like roasting pigs. Despite what kind of mess they were in, Law curled an arm around him and brought him close.

"Holy fuck, Luffy..." he got a content hum and a kiss on the chin as a reply. Being tangled together in harmony was the last thing they remembered before they fell asleep.

∆•∆•∆

Banging on the door woke the two captains up.

"Dinners ready!" Sanji's voice sounded a lot more cheerful than it did this morning. Luffy was up and dressed like a bullet, speeding down the stairs to get to eat. 

Much more calmly Law followed, but he definitely had a spring in his step. He tried not to put a cheesy grin on his face, but he couldn't help it. He made sure to wipe it off when he got to the bottom of the stairs though, didn't want to make anything too obvious - especially when Shachi and Penguin were in the house.

The aroma of freshly cooked seafood circled around the room. Law seated himself next to Luffy and an empty seat which he assumed was Sanji's. He noticed the cooks voice wasn't the only thing that seemed happy - it was all of him. He was glowing with happiness, which was a nice contrast to his severe anxiety before.

In the chair next to the empty one, Zoro swung back in his chair. 

"You two bone?" Law asked, leaning in so no one else would hear. He motioned to the blonde, who was still beaming, if not walking a little funny.

"Yeah, you two as well?" Zoro jutted his chin out to Luffy, who Law only noticed now was not sitting still on his ass. He felt a sorry that he hurt him, knowing it was probably his first time. 

He nodded to Zoro. Dinner was fast as usual, drinks sloshing and food gulped down like they're life depended on it. Nami had also told Robin about the skeleton in he cellar.

"That's probably what's keeping the spirits here," she noted. "I'll have a look down there after dinner."

"Perhaps I can accompany you?" Brooke suggested. "I've only ever seen a skeleton in the mirror."

"Of course. Law, will you be joining us?" 

Sanji gave him a look. "No," the captain said, "But tell me what you find."

Everyone either retired to the living room or went down to the cellar (including Luffy, who was so pumped to see what was down there he was shaking). Law assisted Sanji in packing up the table and followed him to the kitchen where the cook pretty much tossed everything in the sink.

"You bastard!"

"Hey," Law defended himself, putting the dishes in the sink. "You guys fucked, didn't you?"

"Wha- who t- how did you-"

"Relax, Zoro told me."

Sanji ran a hand through his hair. "That stupid grassy haired gorilla."

"So what even happened? How did he go from hating you to putting his dick in you?"

Placing hands on his hips, Sanji huffed, "what makes you think I didn't fuck him?"

"You're basically a twink and - in your words, not mine, - he's a gorilla," Law deadpanned. Too embarrassed to continue that topic, the blonde went through what events took place.

It was apparently awkward at first, but when Sanji couldn't take it anymore, Zoro confessed too. They didn't have time to catch anything in the forest because Sanji had made the mistake of letting the directionally challenged swordsman lead the way back to the mansion.

"Enough about that, you and Luffy went at it, huh?"

How did he know? Was it really that obvious… all he did was raise a brow.

"Oh come on. Luffy can barely sit down and your sweater is on the floor." Sanji stuck his hands in the sink and started doing his after dinner chores.

"Well I noticed you can't even walk straight," he retorted. Sanji started to splutter and gave up trying to form a sentence altogether. Maybe Law was a little too rough on Luffy. He made a mental note to be more careful next time - if there was a next time. By God he hoped there was a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for 1) ending it kinda weirdly and 2) always taking sooo long to update


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12am and it's kinda rushed ngl but I feel like I've left y'all hanging too long so here. Sorry for the wait

The horizon was dusted pink on the final night of their stay. It was definitely the strangest, most eventful holiday Law had ever been on, but it was all worth it. Because he got the boy.

Emotions uncharacteristically overwhelmed him over dinner. For once, in a really, really, long time Law was genuinely happy. Surrounded by a good group of people and the man he loved swelled his heart to the brim. He wouldn't admit any of this of course, but by the smiles and looks everyone was giving him throughout the night, they all knew already. 

At the end of dinner, Zoro put down his drink to help Sanji clean up. They still bickered - no amount of love or sex could stop that - but there were smiles on their faces and adoration in their eyes. Robin, Brook and Nami asked for the ghosts to appear and removed the corpse from the cellar, setting the family free. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo joined the rest of the Straw Hat crew play with what tinkering equipment was brought from the cellar. 

Usopp picked up a few metal pieces, explaining with expertise of what it does. Luffy was intrigued to say the least, completely enraptured with what Usopp was talking about. 

Leaning down to give Luffy a kiss on the cheek, Law whispered, "I'm going to go for a walk, I won't be long."

His attention was briefly pulled to his boyfriend, giving him another smooch before listening in to Usopp again. Law chuckled and moved to the door, stepping on to the damp grass in bare feet. 

The quiet of the forest swarmed around him. The smell of nature and clean air, not tainted by the salt of the sea he was so used to, fueled him to push further through the trees. Through the leaves, Law could see stars already freckling across the sky. The serenity of his situation washed over him as he was lost in thought.

Law flicked through his memories of Luffy. An early memory emerged, one that he particularly didn't want to remember.

Marineford was when he started getting feelings for Luffy. Seeing him fight for his brother, even if it means he would die himself, really struck something in him. At Sabaody, Law thought he was just some dumb kid who wanted to fight everyone in his view. 

But seeing him near death and heartbroken made Law want to fight for him. To fight with him. So he did what he could to save him, unable to sleep at night because of how anxious he got. Once it was certain he was safe, the clenching on his heart released. 

Punk Hazard was a surprising coincidence. It seemed like everything had collided in the right place for Law. But his strange feelings grew too fast - that was one of the many reasons he wanted to terminate their alliance in Dressrosa. It confused him and it soon became too much, especially when Luffy said he wasn't going to give up on him. 

Lost in thought, Law hadn't realized he had walked all the way to the lake. He decided to take this chance of alone time - something he didn't have very often. Rolling up his pants, Law stepped into the water and walked towards the waterfall. The cavern was the most beautiful at night. The moon gleaming through the cracks in the rock, shimmering on the water and shining blues over he walls looked like something in a dream or a fantasy.

Law stripped off his clothes and folded them. Sitting on the sand, the cool water covered his legs and swished up to his stomach before settling again. His thoughts naturally returned to Luffy, but much more peaceful this time, matching his environment.

His smile tied Law's stomach in knots and Luffy's laugh made his heart skip. He was probably bad for Law's health, but he didn't care. As long as Luffy was in his life, Law would protect him, save him and put up with his bullshit of not listening to plans forever. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone walking through water. Luffy turned around the corner, saw him naked, and decided to join him. Half his clothes were thrown in the water anyway, despite Law trying to save them.

"I thought I said I wouldn't be long?" Law said softly, grabbing Luffy by the hand and pulling him in his lap.

"Yeah well," Luffy said, laughing as he was being kissed on the neck. "I got bored so I came to annoy you." Law stopped, pulled back and looked at him, making him laugh again. "I'm kidding! I followed you because we might not get a lot of alone time. This might be our only chance for a while."

Law pulled him closer and stroked his muscles back. "Thank you. For being considerate."

Luffy ran his fingers through the back of his boyfriends hair, pressing smooches to his hairline. He wrapped his legs around Law so he could get more comfortable. Law never realized how soft Luffy's skin was. His fingers brushed over his muscles and shoulders, across his collar bone and over the big scar on his chest. 

Pressing his palm in the middle of it, Law felt his heart beating. It wasn't enough for him though, and pressed his ear there instead. Luffy jumped a little at the sudden movement, but gave him a kiss on the head and soothingly played with his hair. Hands still roamed his back and Luffy jumped considerably more when a hand gently pinched his butt cheek.

Luffy giggled and pinched Law's thigh, making him flinch too. They kept at this, pinching and jerking to the side, laughing until they got more and more daring. Until their pinches turned back into gropes. Until their giggles turned into huffs and gasps.

Law smacked a lazy kiss on Luffy's lips, his attention on touching every area on his body. Everytime Law's hand brushed over a scar, he would break from Luffy's lips to kiss it as gentle as he could, as if old wounds would open up. 

Luffy's hands weren't as adventurous anymore and he kept them around his partners neck. Growing impatient, Luffy kissed him harder. His tongue slipped in his Law's mouth with full intent on getting him riled up. And it worked.

Law playfully bit Luffy's bottom lip and reached to his backside, slipping two of his fingers inside. He was still relatively loose from last time, so it was purely for teasing this time. The younger captain huffed and moaned, ready for Law to hurry up.

"Hurry u-up Traffy! Hahnn!…"

"Aye, cap'n," Law teased. He prodded at a bundle of nerves that he was very acquainted with, leaving Luffy quivering on his lap. 

The head of his cock slipped in slowly. Law peppered Luffy's face with kisses and began to rock his hips up. The water around them made a disturbing sloshing sound, but that was definitely the last thing they were paying attention to. Law wanted to be more loving this time and didn't want it to be a fuck in the heat of passion like last time. 

Law took his time and made sure he soaked up all of his smell and all of the sounds he was making. His sweet moans and mewls got him excited more than anything. 

Luffy contained himself for a moment and gently pushed Law down to the sand. There was a slight rise of the surface that acted as a pillow for him. A little confused, Law tried to sit up, but Luffy pushed him down again.

"Just - hhng - watch." Luffy rolled his hips onto his shaft, making Law throw his head back. He started to gain speed, cursing louder each time Law's cock was buried in his ass. 

With one hand on Luffy's hips as he met him half way, his other tattooed hand found its way around Luffy's dick. He squeezed it gently and started to pump it with his water slicked hand. He synced up his movements until the man on top of him couldn't form comprehendible words.

The dick in his hand started twitching like crazy. Law sat up so fast Luffy couldn't protest and smashed their lips together. He massaged his tongue against Luffy's, messily sucking on it as he began pounding into him.

Luffy shivered as he came, letting out a resounding squeal. Law was right behind him, pulling out before he came inside. For a while, all they could hear was their huffs of breath and the water settling. Laughing his intoxicating laugh, Luffy pressed his lips on Law's.

"I love you so, so much."


End file.
